User talk:Relikz/Archive 1
Welcome This is our secret website, I'm about to send -jay and DaRinor messages as well, I'll wait to send Ish one because I have to see if she is even going to take the position. I'll give her to the tenth to return, if she doesn't by then, you'll receive the graphics designer position until she comes back, and if she wants it when she does come back. Nothing against you or anything, I just really wanted Ish to handle the graphics. O, while I have your attention, can you create a word mark for the wiki. I want it to say Sorcerer Magazine Wiki not Secret Magazine wiki, and I'd like it to use the Sorcerer Magazine font. Also, do not forget to remove this wiki from your profile header once you edit! That's a good question.....which ever looks better to you. Sounds good. Your creativity knows no bonds, lol. Just kidding, thanks Reli. You should have. The boss would have loved that, lol. You've made my year! Thanks Reli! Hey! I watched the opening and the episode, give me some credit. Thank you, now, help me organize the Sorcerer Magazine page when you have the time. Check it out Check it out. PS question Quick... hmm... You chose "marquee tool", and use it to select a fragment of your picture, then give "feather" around 100 - to make the rounded corners, shift+ctrl+i or "select inverse", and then delete. That's all. 22:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 22:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Header Awesome idea!! Great, now where would these go exactly? Okay, thought so, just wanted to make sure. Though I don't think Ish can put hers on the cover page since the template creates extra space at the top of the page. Yeah, she'll be able to. Are you planning on getting off-line soon? Interview Good, well I need to interview your right quick. Tell us a little about yourself. How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? How great do you think our wiki is? What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? What would you like to see on our wiki that isn't already there? How long have you been an Administrator? Do you enjoy the job? Just get this back to me as soon as possible. Perfect! Thanks whore. Lol, you're my whore at least. Yes I read your interview whore! Re:Intruder Yeah, I see him/her. Wonder how he/she found it. Damn! I removed that ages ago. Yeah, I know, I screwed up. I'm going to contact wikia and have them rename the wiki without leaving a redirect. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Re:Fanon That's a great idea! And I think Zico, Ash, and Persona would be glad to do this since it would give their wiki more publicity. It's for having a pretty little wordmark on our main page. :) I'd say Zico, though it really doesn't matter. None of them are going to make a move without getting the other's permission. Yep. They invited me to edit on the fanon wiki a little while back, but fanon's really not my forte so I don't edit there, but I do talk page stalk from time to time. :) Becuase I stalk talk page like it's nobody's business. :) I noticed. :) It all looked good to me. I also noticed that. :P Have you decided your third article yet? What did I tell you? None would agree without the other's permission. XD. Lol, guess I'll have to go for Header B... That FT symbol in it is overly stylish... Sorry Guild Master xD 23:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Third Page Sounds good to me! What are you polls going to be like? *gasps* Speculation on my wiki? Noooooooooo! Lol, I know. Just messing with ya. This Month in the Manga Hey, btw, you are going to handle DaRinor's "This Month in the Manga" article because I want it to look very similar to your "This Month in the Anime" article because I wanted people to consider them "sister articles" if that makes sense. I'd like the color scheme, however, to be like a dark blue (like navy) or gray. Mainly because I want it to contrast with your article. O, don't let that screw up your plans. If you want to do different colors for each month, by all means go ahead. And thanks, since you're one of the photoshop-whores, it's your duty to this wiki, lol. Ok-dokey (yes I just said that) sounds good. Meh, I like it I guess. The background throws me off slightly, but it's a good pic. 7/10. I won't be changing my avatar for a good long while. Yep. Lol, you're welcome. Sea Terror Hey, keep an eye out for him. He's probably going to try to edit on our wiki for a while since he is going to be blocked on the One Piece Wiki for like two weeks to a month. XD. Screenshot Hey, can you take a screenshot of Jakuho's Corner and show me how it looks from your end? Both. Good, ok, thanks, just wanted confirm something. That'll be awesome!! Be persistent and annoying! Go around to peoples talk pages and invite them! Tell them who you are, what it is and what it's for. Make sure to link everyone to your blog, which btw, I think you should have made into a project page since it's reoccurring, but whatever. Actually, I had logged off for a little bit and when I got back, it was already posted WHORE!! Twitter, you uncivilized whore, twitter. You're almost as bad as people who say that they "twit" not "tweet". And who cares, keep trying! or pick another article... That's because your fucking weird, and that's the spirit!! "nuff" is an abomination. But, anyway, I have to go, be back in like 20. Though since, over in your state, it's like 12:16, you might not be on, I'll tell you G'Nite just in case. Oooo, no classes for me either, though I still have to be on campus. :( But my girlfriend says I can come chill at her apartment, so that's at least something to look forward to. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to you too?! Lol. Nope, senior year in high school, but the high school I go to is a residential high school. It is specifically for students that are good in either math, science or a few other subjects. Next Month Where am I supposed to look to see next month's articles? :P 23:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I knew about the templates, but not about the specific one I'm looking for :P 23:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it was THAT one! 23:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No idea how to create those things... That's why I'm not managing my existing articles' graphics... :P 08:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think Rai's already handling this, and you seem to already know this... And the other as well, to tell the truth :P 08:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Help "Pulls your sleeve" 22:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've (supposedly... Don't know if it's supposed to have a conclusion of sort) finished my article regarding the manga, and I was wondering wheter you had time to create a pair of banners... One similar to those you already created, this time for last chapter, and the other similar to the one on your article, but for the manga... Maybe using the two-pages shot of Sabertooth from last chapter... 00:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate, take your time! =D And feel free to choose any significant manga image for the article's "cover"... I suggested Sabertooth because I think it would make for a fine cover, given their seemingly important role in the after-timeskip outlook, and having them as the starters might be somewhat "original", seeing as Fairy Tail's always on the lead... But that's just an opinion! Anyway, DaRinor's tired, so he's going to bed. Good night! =D 00:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Publication day... ... is getting closer and closer... 19:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with the details of my articles when you have time? 19:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'd need help with the embellishment of this, and I was wondering wheter the colorscheme of this could be changed to something more... Green... ... On a side note... Beatrix Kiddo's been buried alive! O_o 20:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Damn Rai, when he gets back I'll have to rape him... Anyway, thanks! =D 20:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Beatrix made it out of the grave! Yay! =D 20:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I shouldn't tell you... It's something related to the film I linked above... If you don't remember something like that and haven't seen it, well... Don't check out which film it is! :P 20:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm watching Volume 2 again right now xD 20:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's so cool I just jizzed-jizzed-jizzed in mah pants! It looks great, thanks! =D 20:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Here it's snowing, sot they sent us home sooner than usual! "Smirk" Is the Magazine coming out later today, or tomorrow? 13:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Bye! 13:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to notify a pair of minor things before the Magazine's published: *The first Issue's index has got too many headings for its size, and many of them end out of its rectangular section... Everything, as I'm sure you know, is found within the second "page" of the Magazine! *In your This Month in the Anime article, in the last section, where the "What the Fuck" issues are, the second one from the top is marked with the writing "Red eyes? Since when does the anime does this?"... Is that an unintentional mistake or it's some form of american english sentence? *In -jabberjay's Crocus Pocus article, one of the crosswords-like games' "questions" is "It is the world Porlyusica came from."... What's that supposed to be? I didn't find anything like that on the Wiki... How are our followers supposed to know? Does her name stem from some sort of medical plant or equipment? 19:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *It looks deformed to me... *Isn't it supposed to be "Since when does the anime do that?". *... What an ass... I read "word" instead of "world"... Sorry if I took so long... My dog just died, moments ago... 20:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. 20:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Two dogs and four cats, to be accurate... Now one dog and four cats. Thanks. 20:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, my parents are more of pet persons than I am... Still, most of the time it's nice to have them around. 20:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, is there anything I can help you with? The sentence with the double "does" is correct? Sorry, I'm more proficient in the use of British English than I am in American one... 20:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC)